


Rinse, Lather, Repeat

by shamrock



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Light!Crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrock/pseuds/shamrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joyce and Giles overhear... something. Nonsense fic dependant upon your knowledge of ads in the late 90's. (Originally posted August 23rd 2000)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rinse, Lather, Repeat

SCENE: Joyce's house which, for some reason, Buffy, Faith and Giles are in. Joyce and Giles are sitting downstairs talking.

JOYCE: ... but I mean, a *police* car.

GILES: Well, yes, we.. uh-

He is cut off by a sudden shout from upstairs.

BUFFY: Oh... Yes!

Joyce and Giles exchange looks before shaking their heads and continuing with the conversation.

JOYCE: More tea?

GILES: Please-

BUFFY: Oh God, that feels *so* good!

Again Joyce and Giles look at each other questioningly.

GILES: Maybe we should...

JOYCE: Yeah, maybe we should.

They get up and make their way upstairs where they can hear the sound of the shower running and Buffy and Faith's voices in the bathroom.

FAITH: Told ya you'd like this.

BUFFY: Mmmmmm.... you were right.

FAITH: After this it's your turn to do me.

BUFFY: Gladly. OH GOD!!!!

FAITH: Keep it down, huh? I know you're enjoying yourself and all but...

BUFFY: Yes! Oh God... yes! YES!!!

Giles blushes in a very British way while Joyce looks shocked. Then Joyce decides to put an end to this and reaches for the door handle. A particularly emphatic YES from Buffy is cut off at the appearance of the two adults in the doorway. Buffy is bent over the bath, Faith standing behind her. Joyce's eyes widen in shock as she sees what Faith is holding in her hand.

JOYCE: Faith... is that...

FAITH: Um... yeah, but...

JOYCE: No buts! Buffy, you know how I feel about this.

BUFFY: Mom, you're over-reacting.

JOYCE: No! No Buffy, *this* is me over-reacting

And with that she storms out of the room diva-like and leaves Giles standing there looking slightly confused before he too decides it would be wise to leave.

FAITH: (sighs) Your Mom really has a problem with this.

BUFFY: Yeah, she does... Oh well, my turn to do you.

FAITH: (handing over the bottle of Herbal Essences) Sure, go ahead.


End file.
